Talk:Saruman
Main Villain of Fellowship of the Ring? Sauron is the main antagonist of The Lord of the Rings. He is also the main antagonist in Return of the King, with Gollum as the secondary antagonist and the Witch-King as the tertiary antagonist. However, Saruman is the main antagonist of The Two Towers. Can anyone inform me who the main antagonist of Fellowship of the Ring is, Sauron or Saruman, to update the wiki? I personally think it is Sauron as the story is more about him and he has a bigger role, like in Return of the King (about his final attack on Middle-earth) and unlike in Two Towers where Saruman has more of a role. Who is the main antagonist of Fellowship of the Ring, Sauron or Saruman? Sppople (talk) 14:56, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Answer:Main Villian of Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring The Main Villians in The Fellowship of the Ring is actually in Fact Sauron and Saruman. So Sauron is of course the main anatagonist through out the entire Trilogy. But Saruman still is the sencond Main Antagonist in the ''The Fellowship of the Ring ''and ''The Two Towers. ''Does that answer your question?Marshmellow waha92.1 (talk) 20:18, November 12, 2017 (UTC) I have a question. SARUMAN DID NOT DIE UNTI THE THIRD BOOK! So why does it say so? In the 2nd book, he just remained their, but in the third book when the towers were destroyed, he too was. IT CAN'T BE BASED ON THE MOVIE!Gaskleronts 21:06, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Gaskleron In regards to both Barad-dur and Orthanc being destroyed: No, your just confused, After Smeagol / Gollum stole the ring from Frodo, Frodo fought back and Gollum while fighting Frodo for the Ring was pushed by Frodo and was sent to his death,dying in the lava of Mount Doom, thus destroying the Ring on Mt. Doom the Volcano erupts. Sauron was destroyed along with the Tower of Barad-dûr. The Orthanc tower however was not destroyed at the same time. However if you recall the Battle of Isengard the pits and machinary that Saruman built in the Ring of Isengard were destroyed when the Ents broke the Dame, so it is The Ring of Isengard that was destroyed not Orthanc. Now in regards to Saruman's death in the Book: This is all shortly after the Battle of Isengard. If you recall in Chapter 8 The Road to Isengard, Chapter 9 Floatesm and Jetesm and Chapter 10 The Voice of Saruman the following details: In Ch. 8 King Theoden, Prince Eomer, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimili arrive at Isengard greeted by Merry and Pippin. Ch.9 Then Theoden and Gandalf ride away to find and speak to Treebeard convincing Treebeard to send some of the Ents away. In Ch. 10 Gandalf and company with the exceptions of Merry and Pippin enter the Tower of Orthanc and after a lengthy discussion even giving Saruman a chance of redemption, which Saruman proudly refuses and is thus banished from the Order of Wizards and the White Council breaking Saruman's staff. After which Grima thows the Palantir and Pippin picks it up and gives it to Gandalf, the remaining Fellowship members, Theoden and Eomer leave the tower of Orthanc and Isengard. After which Saruman and Grima under the guard of the Ents remain prisoners to Orthanc until after Sauron's defeat. Saruman and Grima take leave of Orthanc and surendered the keys to Treebeard, Which Saruman conviced Treebeard using his voice that he wanted freedom. After leaving Orthanc, Saruman, Grima and several thugs enter the Shire, and destroy and take over the Shire. However upon the return of Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, they find out whats going on and start a rebellion, leading to the Battle of Bywater. After the Battle of Bywater, the thugs the hobbits fight eventually surrender, the Hobbits all want to kill Saruman and Grima, but Frodo tells the hobbits to stand down and allows Saruman a chance to leave, to which he does, Frodo does insit Grima could stay, seeing as Grima means no real harm but was under Saruman's control. But Saruman says Grima is to do his bidding always. Then Grima spits in Saruman's face and then takes a knife to Saruman's throat, and kills Saruman. Grima Wormtongue,then tries to escape but is shot by three hobbit arrows, killing him. Also in regards to the Tower of Orthanc: According to one of the Appendix's in the back of the Lord of the Rings Book: Tolkien says, that once Aragorn was King, he then reentered the Orthanc tower and it was said that the King found many treasures that Saruman kept, one treasure he had to recover with Gimli's help. King Aragorn also replaced the Orthanc Palantri, back inside the tower and once again surveyed his realm and put the tower and brought order to the Tower of Orthanc. In Regards to The Lord of the Rings Movie Trilogy: In Peter Jacksons LOTR Trilogy he made several changes from the Original realse which never included deleted scenes. In the Original Release Gandalf and company arrive at Isengard greeted by Merry and Pippin and do speak to Treebeard, and Saruman and Grima remain in the tower and are under the guard of Treebeard and the Ents left their, as originally written in the book, however Saruman and Grima make no apperance in the Original trilogy and it would seem to the viewer that they were forever locked in the Tower of Orthanc. Then in The Return of the King Extended Edition, the first scene which is called The Voice of Saruman, (Originally from the Two Towers book which is Chapter 10 to be exact.) Saruman does indeed talk to Gandalf and Theoden, and the Fellowship members are present. However, there are some key differences: *first it takes place outside the tower not inside the tower like in the book. *Saruman is talking from the top of the tower, *Eomer is present but has no speaking part, and his lines in the book are cut from the script some of the lines are condensed, and given to Theoden. *Christopher Lee the actor who plays Saruman is given different lines for his part of the script. *Also, in the script Gimli says to shoot him, which Legolas attempts to shoot Saruman, but is stopped by Gandalf. *Saruman speaks to Theoden, and Theoden refuses Saruman's offer (His line is true to the book.) Saruman then curses him (his line is true to the book.) *Then he speaks to Gandalf and Gandalf tries to tell Saruman to come down, But then Saruman attacks Gandalf shooting a fireball at Gandalf. (This is not True to the book, but Gandalf did mention to pippin in the Book that if Pippin went to Saruman's door with a light heart that Saruman might send a pit of volcanic lava or something after him, so in that sense its true to the book.) Gandalf is unharmed, thanks to his much improved abilty to create a shield around himself (Unlike in the Mines of Moria against The Balrog). *Grima appears after Gandalf destroys Sarumans staff, Theoden tells Grima he is free of Saruman, and to come down from Orthanc. Grima at first takes Theoden's offer. (While true in a sense to the book, only differences are location and characters, Intially Theoden curses Grima in the Book due to his cowardness not to stand and fight against Saruman in the Battle of Hornburg.) Saruman tells Theoden that Grima is not allow to go free, and insults the king. Grima refuses to stay, Saruman hits and curses him. *Gandalf then tells Saruman that if he knows of Sauron's plans he should tell the Fellowship what he knows of Sauron's plans. Saruman tells Gandalf if he removes the Rohan guards he will give Gandalf and the Fellowship more information on the location of the Enemy. But that he will not be a prisoner in Orthanc. However Grima furious at Saruman, stabs the wizard in the shoulder. *Legolas then shoots Grima to try and stop him from stabbing Saruman. However it is too late, Grima falls over and dies, Saruman then falls from the top of Orthanc on a spiked wheel, the wheel then turns and just before Saruman's body sinks, out of his sleeve the palantri lands right where Pippin would pick it up. Now does that all make sense to you? I hope it does. Marshmellow waha92.1 (talk) 21:06, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Saruman's Dwelling Where did Saruman live before he got the keys of the Orthanc? Sauron, Dark Lord of Mordor (talk) 22:14, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Answer: Saruman's Dwelling Great question, he was a wonderer like Gandalf at first. Tolkien mentions in one of the Appendix's of Lord of the Rings, that Saruman for a time dwelled in the East with the Blue Wizards his journey East is realtively unknown, and that Saruman eventually left the East and came West, to Gondor. In TA 2759, Saruman suddenly appears and he woos King Frealeaf with gifts and offers his friendship and requests to Beren then the Steward of Gondor to take leave to dwell in Isengard. Beren on the advice of King Frealeaf gives the Keys of Orthanc to Saruman which gives Saruman, Isengard to dwell in on the condition that he must protect it from another conquest by the Dunlendings. Beren also appoints Saruman Warden of Orthanc answerable only to the Stewards of Gondor. Beren and Frealeaf believed Saruman could help both Gondor and Rohan recover from the effects of the Long Winter. Also both most likely believed also having Saruman as an ally in the future would be benificial in the coming defeat of Sauron of the Third Age.Marshmellow waha92.1 (talk) 21:04, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Wrong link for Attack on Dol Guldur This section //Saruman finally agreed to attack Dol Guldur. The attack was successful, and by the devices of Saruman, Sauron was driven from the fortress.// The correct article for that link is "Attack on Dol Guldur", not "Battle of Dol Guldur" (which happened near the end of the War of the Ring). It's been fixed; thanks for the heads-up. --Bitterhand (talk) 19:58, April 19, 2019 (UTC)